GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B
GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B (aka Seravee Gundam, Seravee), is the original GN-008 Seravee Gundam, upgraded with a GN Heavy Weapons Beam pack. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seravee is an overall improvement to its predecessor, Gundam Virtue. Like Virtue, Seravee executes overwhelming firepower suppression against numerically superior opposition while absorbing attacks using its thick armor and GN Field. However, while its status as the successor to Virtue means that it shares many of the same roles and characteristics, Seravee also has notable differences in its armaments and capabilities. Late in the war against A-Laws and the Innovators, Seravee would receive GN Heavy Weapons components for higher combat efficiency and survivability. Seravee was given GN Verniers on its shoulder cannons/MS-arms, GN Field enhancement parts on its shoulders and legs, and 2 GN Cannons on its hips. The 2 additional GN Cannons give Seravee a new total of 6 cannons; the new cannons are simply fixed weapons and can't transform into MS arms. The new silhouette overall gives Seravee greater firepower, higher maneuverability, and reduced particle charging when using special attacks like Burst Mode. Seravee is only comparable to Gundam Virtue, and with Veda's unreliable complications, a Nadleeh sub unit wasn't part of its design. As an alternative design, a partner unit was made for Seravee. In dire combat situations, it's backpack can transform into Seraphim Gundam. Bazooka/Cannon Combinations *''Buster Cannon'' is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. *''Double Bazooka Burst Mode'' is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. When combined, Seravee activates Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. *''Double Bazooka Buster Cannon'' is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in conjunction with Trans-Am. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for it's GN Bazooka II. *''Double Bazooka Cannon'' is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons on Seravee. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. *''Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode'' is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in conjunction with Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode creates a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb. *''Twin Buster Cannon'' is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. Armaments ;*GN Bazooka II :The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. While it can traditionally fire the weapon as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and enhancements to its predecessor. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. This design was intentional due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but its beam fire was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. When greater firepower is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's firing soution in range and power. As a single piece weapon, Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. ;*GN Cannons :In addition to the 4 existing cannons, two more GN Cannons were installed on Seraphim. Whilst Seraphim is docked, those cannons rotate forward to augment Seravee's firepower. Unlike the shoulder and knee mounted cannons, these new units do not double as MS arms or have beam sabers. System Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it disperses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provide additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. ;*GN Field :GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. The GN Field Barrier isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance it's firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance the particle beam's destructive yield at 2-3 fold. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am temporarily gives Seravee 3x its normal performance capabilities, but often used to temporarily charge itself for special attacks without completely draining its GN particles in the middle of combat. When fully utilized, Seravee will have a nigh impenetrable GN Field, increase in engine thrust, physical strength, and more power to its GN weaponry. Trans-Am is also capable of being used by both Seravee and Seraphim at the same time. When the system is activated, particles will saturate both Gundams and the particle condensers will hold onto the particles for Seravee as Seraphim breaks off for combat. History Note: Seravee's history and exploits is closely tied to Tieria Erde's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Pics Gallery GN-008GNHW Seravee Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-008GNHW Seravee Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear Notes *Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. References External Links *Seravee Gundam GNHW/B on MAHQ *Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia